


Star Tonight

by sinnerman



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerman/pseuds/sinnerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair and sex in the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Tonight

## Star Tonight

by MaryReilly

Author's webpage: <http://members.tripod.com/~MaryReilly/stories.html>

Author's disclaimer: Children, what are you doing in here? This is rated NC-17! Get out of here! It features angst and entertaining graphic sexual descriptions of men in love doing terribly erotic things to each other for little if no apparent reason. Oh, and I don't claim to own Jim Ellison or Blair Sandburg, or any of the other recognizable characters; I'm just borrowing them for a little storytelling. They are all owned by UPN and Pet Fly Productions, and they can have them back when I'm done. I promise not to do any permanent damage to the people I don't own, but everyone else is fair game. I do, however, promise to abuse my overactive sexual imagination. Enjoy.  


* * *

"Hello?" Blair sang into the phone. 

"Hi, Blair," said Jim quickly. "I'm going to be on a stakeout with Ryf tonight." He listened for a moment. "Is that country music you're listening to?" 

"Yeah, I just finished doing my yoga. Do you need me to come along?" Blair tried to keep his eagerness out of his voice. 

To his disappointment, Jim said, "I don't think I'll have any problems. Thanks, anyway. You can have the apartment to yourself. Go out or something. Get some fresh air." 

"Yeah, cool. See you later, Jim." Blair did his best to keep his disappointment 

out of his voice. Jim didn't need to know Blair's dark desires concerning his partner at the moment. 

"Were you really doing yoga to country music?" Jim asked curiously. 

Blair laughed. "It works better than you'd think." 

"Oh. I'll see you later, then." 

Blair hung up the phone. He didn't want to go out. He wanted to sit up and wait for Jim, but that would get boring after a little while. He needed to find something to amuse himself. Maybe a movie, to give some background material for the fantasies he kept having. He already knew who was going to star in them, tonight and every night. Blair grabbed his keys and went out to the video store. 

Blair was intently watching the movie that he had rented when he thought he heard keys in the hallway. For a moment, he thought it was one of the neighbors, and then the door opened. Panicked, he dodged for the remote control, but he had been sitting in the same position for so long that his legs responded too slowly. He fell ungraciously from the couch, slamming his hand backwards on the floor. 

"Blair?" Jim ran over to him. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine," muttered Blair, clutching his hand to his chest. He sat up slowly. His legs were still tingly from the sudden flow of blood. 

"You should put some ice on that," said Jim, and led Blair to the kitchen. The sounds from the video were slowly filtering into Jim's consciousness, now that the fear for his Guide had faded. Sexy, wet slapping sounds accompanied by solely male groaning. While he pulled an ice pack from the freezer, he risked a quick glance over to the television. A well-muscled older man was deeply and thoroughly thrusting into a younger man's ass in the confines of a library. Jim quickly looked away, and carefully checked Blair's hand, rotating it gently. "How's this feel?" 

Blair winced a little. "It's just sprained, I think." 

Jim nodded in agreement, and placed the ice on his Guide's hand. Blair smelled...good. He'd been masturbating, Jim could easily guess. Who had he been thinking about, Jim wondered. 

Blair excused himself, and limped to the bathroom. Jim went back to the living room, and knelt down to rescue the remote from where it had fallen under the bed. Suddenly it struck him. The scent of Blair's sex was stronger here. Much stronger. Jim reached out to touch the blanket that Blair had been curled in; it was wet with Blair's come. He leaned over, and sniffed it. His hand, still roving over the blanket, touched something warm and plastic. A dildo. The scent of Blair's warmth danced into his nose, making him hard and hungry. 

Blair walked out to find Jim kneeling in front of the couch, one hand lightly resting on Blair's dildo, and the other gently stroking the wet spot on Blair's blanket. His eyes were closed. 

"Jim?" said Blair gently. Other than taking a slightly deeper breath, there was no response. Blair walked a little closer. "Jim?" 

Jim tilted his head up, following his nose, and leaned in to nuzzle Blair's crotch. Blair gasped, and was completely unprepared when Jim suddenly raised his hands to Blair's waist, and pulled him forward. Blair fell onto the couch. Eyes still closed, Jim unerringly followed Blair's crotch down and continued nuzzling it while his hands worked at pulling down Blair's sweats. 

"Oh, shit, Jim, what are you doing?" 

"Loving you," murmured Jim between licking the tasty sweat from Blair's inner thighs. He pushed Blair's legs up and took a quick taste of the hot pink hole at Blair's center. He growled with approval as Blair shuddered at the touch. Blair's heartbeat provided an erotic counterpoint to his own, and Jim began eagerly tasting Blair, licking up and down his stiff cock, but never able to resist the delicious scent from his ass for long. Finally Jim gave up, and buried his face in Blair's ass, forcing his tongue into Blair as far as it would go. He was rewarded with an utterly carnal cry from Blair. Jim flicked his tongue back and forth inside Blair, and in and out as fast as he could. 

Jim realized that he was holding Blair down, which was probably unnecessary, and pulled one hand away to start stroking himself before he exploded. With his other hand, he gently inserted a finger partway into Blair, who was now bucking wildly and holding onto the couch with his uninjured hand. He was also screaming Jim's name repeatedly. 

Jim pulled his mouth away from Blair's ass for a second, to quickly take Blair's cock into his mouth again. "Taste so good," he murmured before going back to rimming Blair. He licked carefully around the soft pucker, before sticking his tongue back inside him, and then added another finger. Blair shrieked in ecstasy when they slipped past his sphincter. Jim leaned back, to watch and listen as Blair realized that the real thing was better than a dildo. 

"Please, fuck me, Jim, please. I'll wait for you next time, I swear, oh, Jim..." Blair wailed as Jim's fingers steadily fucked him. 

Jim smiled. "All you had to do was ask, baby," he grinned, and lowered his head to Blair's asshole again, making sure he was wet and ready. A few more swipes with his tongue, in addition to the lube Blair had already used this evening, and Jim felt that his hot young lover was ready for him. 

Jim pulled himself up to the couch, pulling his hand out of Blair. Blair turned over, eagerly presenting his hot ass to Jim's throbbing cock. Jim gently stroked Blair's back, and positioned his cock so that it was lightly touching Blair's ass. Blair thrust backward as soon as he felt it, and Jim slid easily into him. Blair sighed with satisfaction, and Jim groaned with pleasure. 

"I was thinking about you all evening," Blair whispered quickly. "Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to have something inside me, and you weren't here." Letting Blair rest on his good hand, Jim started stroking Blair in time with his thrusts. 

"You should have waited," growled Jim in reply. Blair was so incredibly tight, and his cock felt so good in Jim's hand. "I waited." 

Blair arched up, and swung his head so that his curls danced along Jim's chest. "I tried, I really did." He put his head down, straightening his back so that Jim could thrust even deeper into him. 

Jim gasped, and readily started pounding harder and deeper into his lover. That line was crossed, where Jim could no longer tell his body what to do. He grunted, like an animal, and took Blair as hard as he could. Blair's wild cries only spurred him to further possession, until he felt the warm proof of his power over Blair's body spilled over his fingers, and Blair's ass muscles started spasming wetly around his cock. 

He held back, and then pulled out of Blair's body, ignoring his lover's protests. He turned Blair over, and forced him to lay down on the couch, with Jim's swollen cock dangling tantalizingly just inches over his face. Jim started pumping his cock, just out of reach of Blair's sweet mouth. 

"Oh, please, Jim, I'm sorry, please let me have it, let me suck on your cock, please, Jim, please," Blair begged. 

Jim ignored him, and continued working his cock until he came, filled with thoughts of Blair's hunger and sweetness. His come spewed out, soaking the blanket and Blair's hair, and dribbled onto Blair's face. Blair had closed his eyes, and was lustfully licking his lips clean of Jim's come. 

"Next time, wait," Jim grunted. He stood up shakily, and helped Blair up from the couch. 

Blair sauntered off to the bathroom to take a shower. He knew who was going to star tonight in his fantasy. 

End 


End file.
